Was It Suicide or…
by suzie2b
Summary: The guys have to find out how and why someone died.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Was It Suicide or…**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The convoy rolled into the battalion's camp. When they stopped, men swarmed the trucks to help unload the much needed supplies and the much desired mail.**

 **Charley slid out of the passenger seat and stood on the running board of the truck to look around. The set-up was slightly different, but it looked like every other encampment she'd delivered to. She didn't have any difficulty finding Lt. Col. Phillips tent. Charley went inside and over to the table where the Lt. Col.'s aide, Corporal Evans, was working. "Good afternoon, corporal. Is Lt. Col. Phillips available?"**

 **Corporal Evans stood up with a smile. "I'm afraid not, ma'am. Is there something I can do for you?"**

 **Charley returned the smile. "Yes, there is. First, you can call me Charley. Second…" She retrieved a thick envelope from her satchel and handed it to him. "Would you see to it the Lt. Col. gets this? It's from Captain Boggs at the base at Ras Tanura."**

 **The corporal took the envelope. "I'll give it to Lt. Col. Phillips the moment he walks in."**

" **Thank you. Now, would it be possible to get a tent assignment for the night?"**

 **Corporal Evans' smile faded a bit. "I'm sorry, Charley, but space in limited right now. It wouldn't be right to give you a whole tent just for yourself."**

 **Charley sighed. "That's all right, corporal. I understand. Won't be the first time I've slept in a truck."**

 **As she walked out of the tent, Charley heard her name called. When she turned she saw Tully and Hitch coming her way. She stepped away from the tent's entrance and met them. "What are you guys doing here?"**

 **Tully pulled her into a kiss as Hitch said, "One of the jeeps got banged up during our last assignment. We're staying here while it gets fixed."**

" **Sam and Jack all right?"**

 **Tully said, "Everyone's fine." He pointed to the tent she'd just exited. "Get your delivery made okay?"**

 **Charley replied, "Yes, I did. But it looks like I'm sleeping in the truck tonight."**

" **No room at the inn?" She shook her head as Tully put his arm around her and led her away. "The four of us are sharing a tent. You can stay with us."**

 **Charley put her arms around him. "Are you sure? Maybe your roommates won't want me."**

 **Hitch walked next to the couple and smiled. "I don't mind. And I'm sure Troy and Moffitt won't mind either."**

" **Thank you, Hitch."**

 **Tully said, "Hitch and I were just headin' to the mess tent for lunch when we saw the convoy had arrived. Took a chance you mind be with them."**

 **Charley smiled up at him. "I'm awfully glad you did. And I'm starved."**

 **At the mess tent they met Troy and Moffitt as they were walking out. Moffitt grinned as he said, "Well, Charley. Fancy meeting you here."**

" **Hi guys. I came in with the convoy. It's nice to see familiar faces."**

 **Tully looked at Troy and asked, "Do you or Moffitt mind if Charley shares our tent tonight?"**

 **Troy smiled at her and said, "I don't mind if no one else does."**

 **Moffitt said, "I'm sure our tent will be better than a truck in the motor pool."**

 **##################**

 **Charley was sleeping on the cot snuggled in her husband's arms when she awoke with a bit of discomfort. She sighed quietly and thought, "I knew I should've gone before coming to bed."**

 **She carefully disentangled herself and slid down to sit on the sandy floor. As she pulled her boots on, a hand gently grasped her shoulder and Tully whispered in her ear, "What are you doing?"**

 **Charley turned and kissed him lightly on the lips, then said, "Need to use the facilities."**

 **Tully started to move to get up. "I'll go with you."**

 **Charley stopped him. "I'll only be a few minutes. Go back to sleep."**

 **Tully yawned. "Okay … but take your pistol just to be on the safe side."**

 **Charley nodded and retrieved the gun and a flashlight from her satchel. She quietly left the tent and headed for the latrine.**

 **After taking care of her full bladder, Charley started back to the tent and a few more hours of sleep. She hadn't gone far when she heard a shot split the cool night air and it sounded awfully close. She quickly released the safety on her pistol and chambered a round.**

 **Charley moved to her right and around to the back of the latrine. Her flashlight revealed a body lying face down on the sand. As she turned him over and checked for a pulse, guards, along with other soldiers, appeared all around her. She heard someone say, "What did you do?"**

 **Charley looked up. "I didn't do anything. I heard the shot and came to check it out."**

" **Drop the weapon."**

 **Charley did as she was told as Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully pushed through the crowd. Troy demanded, "What's going on?"**

 **The guard said, "We heard a shot. When we got here she was leaning over the body."**

 **Tully moved to her side as Charley stood up and said, "I didn't do it. I heard the shot when I came out of the latrine. He was dead when I got here."**

" **How did you get here so quickly?"**

" **I told you! I was coming out of the latrine! I was right around the corner!"**

 **Tully bent down and picked up Charley's pistol. He released the clip and counted the bullets, then checked the chamber and found one more, which he emptied into his hand. Then he put the gun in his belt.**

 **Lt. Col. Phillips appeared and asked angrily, "What in the hell is going on here?"**

 **The guard said, "Found her leaning over the body of Private Anderson, sir. He's been shot in the head."**

 **Phillips glared into Charley's frightened eyes. "What happened?"**

 **Charley shook her head. "I don't know, sir. I had just come out of the facilities. I heard the shot and came to investigate. The private was already dead and I didn't see anyone."**

 **The Lt. Col. sighed as he rubbed his temples. "All right. Get the body to medical. The rest of you go back to bed." He turned back to Charley. "Where are you sleeping?"**

 **Troy said, "She's sharing a tent with us, sir."**

 **Lt. Col. Phillips' eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well, that's a story for another time. You're in charge of her and she's confined to quarters until this is straightened out."**

" **Yes, sir."**

 **As the body of Private Anderson was moved, a pistol appeared underneath him. No one seemed to notice it, so Tully picked it up and added it to his belt. He took Charley's hand and followed the others back to their tent.**

 **Inside Moffitt lit the kerosene lamp as Charley sat down on the cot she and Tully were sharing. "You don't really think I did it, do you?"**

 **Tully sat down next to her as Moffitt said, "Of course not."**

 **Troy said, "Tell me what happened from the beginning."**

 **Charley nodded and took a deep breath. "I woke up and needed to use the facilities. I put my boots on, got my pistol and flashlight, and left the tent."**

" **Why'd you take the gun?"**

" **Tully woke up before I left. He wanted to come along, but when I told him to stay in bed he told me to take my pistol with me."**

 **Troy nodded. "What happened next?"**

 **Charley said, "I came out of the latrine. I heard the shot. I clicked off the safety and chambered a round. I went around to the back where I'd heard the shot come from … and found the body."**

 **Moffitt looked at Tully, "I saw you pick up her pistol and check the rounds."**

 **Tully hesitated, then said, "There's one missing."**

 **Charley quickly said, "I can explain that!"**

 **Troy said, "Go ahead."**

" **The convoy stopped next to a hillside for a break and I got out to stretch my legs. I was going over to a shady spot when I saw movement among the rocks. There was no one nearby so I got my pistol out of my satchel and went to check it out."**

 **When she didn't continue, Hitch asked, "What was it?"**

 **Charley's face showed the horror she'd felt. "A camel spider. It was huge! It jumped at me and I panicked!"**

 **Already knowing the answer, but needing to hear it from her, Moffitt asked, "What did you do?"**

" **I … I shot it."**

 **Troy sighed. "Okay, did anyone see you shoot the spider?"**

 **Charley shook her head. "No … but most of the convoy came running and saw the aftermath."**

 **Troy looked at Tully. "Give me her gun and clip." The private stood up, took the pistol out of his belt and the clip out of his pocket. Troy took the items then spied the second gun in Tully's belt. "Where'd that one come from?"**

 **Tully slid the weapon out and handed it to Troy. "It was under the body."**

 **Troy frowned. "And you didn't mention it when you found it?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "By then the Lt. Col. was gone and the others were headed back to their tents or helping with the body. I just thought it was better to bring it back here for safe keeping."**

" **All right. Let's try to get some rest. We'll start working this out in the morning."**

 **##################**

 **By the time Charley had finally fallen asleep, it was time to get up. Tully gently shook her and said, "Time to wake up, sweetheart."**

 **Charley yawned and mumbled, "Didn't I just go to sleep?"**

" **Probably, but the sun's up and breakfast will be here shortly."**

 **Charley sat up and reached for her boots. As she pulled them on, she looked at the somber expression on Tully's face. "Do you think I did it?"**

 **Tully pulled her up into a hug. "If you say you didn't do it, then I have to believe you. You're not capable of lying … especially about something this serious."**

 **Hitch walked in with two trays of food. "Breakfast is served. Specialty of the house. Fried spam and eggs. Fruit cocktail for the lady and a side of bacon for the private."**

 **Charley and Tully managed to smile as they sat down on cots with the trays on their laps. Tully stabbed his fork into the mound of eggs as he asked, "Where's Troy and Moffitt?"**

 **Hitch sat down on another cot. "They went to talk to Lt. Col. Phillips. While we were eating we got a message that he wants us to head the investigation."**

 **A few minutes later Moffitt arrived. "As soon as you're done eating, the Lt. Col. would like to speak with Charley."**

 **##################**

 **When Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully walked into Lt. Col.'s tent with Charley, Phillips said, "I would like the privates to go to Anderson's tent and go through his things. See if there's anything to shed light on this incident."**

 **Hitch and Tully both saluted and said, "Yes, sir." Then they were gone.**

 **Lt. Col. Phillips looked at Charley. "Have a seat, Mrs. Pettigrew." At her surprised look, the Lt. Col. smiled. "The situation of the shared tent was explained to me." Charley sat down on the chair in front of Phillips' desk. "Now, Sergeants Troy and Moffitt told me what you told them last night. Is there anything you'd like to add or change?"**

 **Charley shook her head and said quietly, "No, sir."**

" **They also told me about the missing round in your pistol. I'm going to have some of the men of the convoy questioned to verify your story."**

" **Yes, sir. I would expect nothing else … but they were scheduled to leave here at sunup."**

 **Lt. Col. Phillips said, "No one is leaving this camp until we have answers, Mrs. Pettigrew."**

" **Please, call me Charley, sir."**

" **All right, Charley. I want you to think about what I'm going to ask you before you answer. When you came out of the … the 'facilities', but before you heard the shot, did you hear or see anything else? Voices? Perhaps a struggle or someone running away? "**

 **Charley furrowed her brow as she thought back. "No, sir. I don't remember…"**

 **Her eyes became large and Phillips urged, "Go on."**

" **There was something … a clicking sound. It wasn't loud and I didn't give it a thought at the time. I just wanted to get back to my warm bed."**

" **A clicking sound? Can you explain?"**

 **Charley tried to think of what the sound reminded her of. She noticed the pistol on Troy's hip. "Can I barrow your gun, Sam?"**

 **Troy looked at the Lt. Col., who nodded his consent. The sergeant took the weapon from its holster, unloaded it and handed it to her. Charley took it and pulled the slide back, as if to chamber a round, several times. She frowned and shook her head. Then she pointed the barrel at the ground and pulled the trigger a few times. The clicking sound it made was a match for what Charley had heard. She handed the gun back to Troy and said, "That's what I heard, sir. Only not as loud."**

 **Moffitt said, "That would indicate a misfire or a jam, sir."**

 **Lt. Col. Phillips nodded. "Yes, I agree. Very interesting." He looked at Charley seriously and said, "Now, even though I don't believe you're guilty, I am still confining you to quarters until further notice for your own safety. I'm putting a guard on the door while Troy and his men conduct the investigation."**

 **Charley nodded. "Yes, sir."**

 **##################**

 **Hitch and Tully went to the tent Private Anderson shared with five other soldiers. There were two men inside and Hitch asked, "We're looking for Anderson's footlocker."**

 **One of the men pointed it out. Hitch and Tully went and opened it up. On top of the neatly packed clothes, toiletries, and other items was a handwritten note and an envelope. Tully picked up the two items while Hitch went through the rest.**

 **One of the two other men asked, "What are you looking for? A smoking gun … like the one that courier was holding?"**

 **Tully looked up from the note. "I'd be careful what you ask if I were you. You probably wouldn't like the answer you'd get." He finished reading, then opened the envelope and removed the contents.**

 **Hitch straightened up with a sigh. "There's nothing here." He looked over Tully's shoulder. "What's that?"**

 **Tully handed the note to Hitch. "Possibly our smoking gun."**

 **Hitch turned to the two men. "What's your names?"**

" **I'm Private Hasskle. He's Private Sharp."**

" **Has Anderson ever complained about not feeling well? Headaches? Blurred vision? Anything at all?"**

 **Hasskle and Sharp looked at each other and Sharp said, "No. He was healthy as an ox. Did a hundred pushups every morning."**

 **The privates quickly located Troy and Moffitt with what they'd found. Troy read the note and handed it to Moffitt, then inspected what was in the envelope. "We'd better go talk to Lt. Col. Phillips."**

 **Again in the Lt. Col.'s tent Troy said, "Looks like a suicide, sir."**

 **Phillips read the note and the report that was in the envelope. "An inoperable brain tumor. He must've seen this doctor before we left Benghazi. According to this report he complained of headaches and blurred vision among other symptoms." The Lt. Col. reread the note. "This is dated the day the convoy arrived. The doctor's report must have been in that mail delivery." He set the note down with a sigh. "What a shame."**

 **Moffitt hesitated, then said, "If I may suggest, sir. It might be wise to have an autopsy done on Private Anderson. Just to verify the brain tumor."**

 **Troy said, "The note, the doctor's report. It all points to a suicide. Why do an autopsy?"**

" **Private Hitchcock mentioned that according to Privates Hasskle and Sharp, Private Anderson was quite healthy and never complained of any illness."**

" **That doesn't mean he didn't have a tumor."**

" **That's true, but wouldn't you think those who lived and worked closest with him would notice if the private wasn't feeling well?"**

 **Lt. Col. Phillips questioned, "What about the doctor's report?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "A form like that can be found in any medical facility and typewriters are always available." He thought for a moment. "Sir, do you have Private Anderson's personnel file?"**

 **Phillips called to his aide, "Corporal Evans, bring me Private Dylan Anderson's file!"**

 **When the file arrived, Moffitt said, "May I look at it, sir." He opened it and found the photo and signature card. He compared it to the handwritten note. "I'm not an expert, but I'd say the writing doesn't match."**

 **The Lt. Col. nodded. "I'll order that autopsy immediately, sergeant."**

 **##################**

 **Charley looked up from her book as Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully walked into the tent. "So, what's happening?"**

 **Tully sat down on the cot next to her and put a tray with lunch on her lap. "Found a suicide note."**

" **Suicide?"**

 **Hitch said, "But it doesn't look like it was a suicide."**

 **Troy said, "It looks like someone may have murdered Anderson and wanted it to look like a suicide."**

 **Moffitt added, "We'll know more after the autopsy."**

 **Charley picked up the chicken sandwich with mayo, mustard, and cheese. "Does that mean I'm free?"**

 **Troy said, "Technically yes, but it would be better if you stayed here as much as possible until we find out for sure what's going on."**

 **Charley swallowed the bite she'd taken and looked at Tully. "What … no pickle?"**

 **Tully smiled slightly. "They don't have any."**

" **Just what kind of place are they running here? No pickles."**

 **##################**

 **Several hours later a report was delivered to Lt. Col. Phillips, who in turn called Troy in for the news. He took this news back to Moffitt, Hitch, Tully, and Charley. "According to the doctor who did the autopsy there was no sign of a tumor in Private Anderson's brain. The report also states that the path of the bullet leads the doctor to believe the gun was in someone else's hand when it was fired."**

 **Moffitt said, "So, it was murder. But why … and by whom?"**

" **That's what we're going to find out."**

 **Hitch asked, "How are we going to do that. There isn't any evidence."**

 **Troy said, "We start asking questions. Moffitt, you and Tully go talk to his bunkmates. Hitch and I will find out where Anderson's duty station was."**

 **Charley asked, "What about me?"**

 **Tully said, "You stay put." He handed her the book she was reading earlier. "I'll come by with dinner later."**

 **Charley sighed as she watched them leave.**

 **##################**

 **Moffitt and Tully found Privates Sharp, Collins, and Morgan in their tent getting ready to go to the mess tent.**

 **After several questions that got them nowhere, Moffitt asked, "What about vices? Did Private Anderson drink, get into fights, cause trouble in any way?**

 **Morgan said, "He wasn't much of a drinker and I never saw him cause any problems. But he did like to gamble."**

" **Poker, dice…"**

" **Pretty much anything. If he could lay down money on it, it was his game."**

 **Sharp added, "He was good at too. He won more than he lost. Personally I wouldn't play with him. Gets too expensive."**

 **Tully asked, "Did he owe anyone?"**

" **Not that I'm aware of. But he never would've admitted it to anyone that didn't see it happen."**

 **Moffitt said, "There are five of you assigned to this tent now that Anderson is gone. Where are the other two?"**

 **Collins replied, "Hasskle left to go to the showers a few minutes before you two walked in. Reed should be on watch by now."**

" **Where was Anderson's duty station?"**

 **Sharp said, "He worked in the mess tent. He and Butler work together and had become good friends."**

 **Moffitt turned to Tully. "That's where we'll find Troy and Hitch. Let's go."**

 **##################**

 **At the mess tent, Moffitt and Tully found Troy and Hitch questioning the cook and his crew.**

 **Moffitt went to Troy and whispered something close to his ear. Troy nodded and Moffitt said to the men gathered in front of them, "Do any of you know if Private Anderson had any unpaid debts?"**

 **There was a lot of head shaking and a chorus of "no."**

" **Is there a Private Butler here?"**

 **One man stepped forward. "Yeah, that's me."**

 **Moffitt said, "I understand you and Anderson had become friends."**

 **Butler shrugged. "Yeah. Why?"**

" **Do you know if he had any debts of any kind?"**

 **The young man looked down and fidgeted, but said nothing.**

 **Troy said to the head cook, "We're done here, sergeant, but we're going to take Private Butler and have a talk."**

 **The cook said, "Be my guest."**

 **Butler was escorted out to the dining area and they sat down at a table in a far corner. Troy and Moffitt sat across from him and Hitch and Tully on either side. Troy said quietly, "Okay, spill it. What don't you want to tell us?"**

 **Butler looked as if might burst into tears when he said, "I promised Dylan I'd never tell a sole."**

 **Moffitt said, "The man is dead and we're trying to find out why. You were his friend. Did he tell you anything at all that will help us catch his killer?"**

" **Killer? I heard he'd committed suicide."**

" **No. The murderer wanted it to look like a suicide."**

 **Butler thought for a moment, then said, "We were still in Benghazi. Dylan borrowed some money from a guy…"**

 **Troy asked, "What 'guy'?"**

" **Private Tom Jenkins. I don't know why he borrowed it or how much the loan was, but I heard the two of them arguing about Dylan's lack of repayment one day. It got kinda heated. When he found out I heard what was going on, Dylan made me swear I wouldn't say anything to anyone."**

" **Is Jenkins part of your unit?"**

 **Butler nodded. "He showed up about three weeks ago with some replacements for some guys we lost. I know he started bugging Dylan for the money almost right away. If I thought for a minute the Dylan was murdered, I would've spoke up."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Do you know where Private Jenkins' would be right now?"**

" **Umm…" Butler looked across the room. "He just walked in with a couple of other guys. He's the one in the middle."**

 **Troy eyed Jenkins, then said to Butler, "Okay, go on back to work." The private didn't hesitate to get up and quickly disappear back into the kitchen. "Tully, Hitch, I think it's time to have a talk with Private Tom Jenkins."**

 **They stood up and Hitch said, "Right, sarge."**

 **Hitch and Tully walked across the room to where Jenkins stood in line to get food. Hitch tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Our sergeant would like a word with you."**

 **Jenkins didn't turn when he said, "It'll have to wait. I'm not getting out of line."**

 **Trying not to start anything, Tully said, "Sergeant Troy thinks it's important enough to send us over to bring you back."**

 **Jenkins glanced over his shoulder. "What's so important?"**

 **Hitch said, "It concerns a friend of yours. Dylan Anderson."**

 **They saw Jenkins' back tense, then he said, "Okay." He started to turn around. "Where's your sergeant?"**

 **They had taken two steps away from the line when Jenkins swung the tray at Hitch, who blocked it with his arm and hit him in the chin with a right cross. Jenkins stumbled back into the serving line, but stayed on his feet. As Hitch and Tully went after him, men scattered with their trays.**

 **Jenkins reached and grabbed a carving knife from a server. Tully grabbed Jenkins and pulled him around. The knife missed Tully's midsection, but caught him in the left forearm as Jenkins swung it in an upwards motion.**

 **A single shot rang out and everyone stopped. Troy was standing there with his pistol pointed at the ceiling. Hitch quickly twisted Jenkins' arm behind his back as Troy said, "I think my questions have been answered. Hitch, let's take our prisoner to Lt. Col. Phillips. Moffitt, go with Tully to medical." He looked at the head cook. "Sorry about the hole in the ceiling."**

 **##################**

 **Jenkins was sitting before Lt. Col. Phillips, his hands cuffed in front of him, talking a blue streak about what had happened. "…then the gun misfired a couple of times. Anderson tried to run, but I grabbed him. Then the gun went off and the bullet hit him in the head. I almost got caught by that courier. Then, while everyone was preoccupied with what was going on there, I snuck into Anderson's footlocker and left the note and phony doctor's report."**

 **Lt. Col. Phillips said, "So, you planned the whole thing?"**

" **I didn't want to do it. I was hoping he'd just pay the four thousand he owed me and that would be the end of it. But somewhere along the line I decided that if he wouldn't give me my money … I'd kill him."**

 **The Lt. Col. looked at the two guards that were standing nearby. "All right. Lock him in the stockade." As Jenkins was taken away, Phillips said, "Good work and I'm glad this is over. Where is Sergeant Moffitt and Private Pettigrew?"**

 **Troy said, "Jenkins cut Pettigrew during the fight, sir. It's not serious."**

 **##################**

 **When they walked into the tent, Charley looked up from her nearly finished book and immediately saw Tully's bandaged arm. She got up and quickly went to him. "What happened?"**

 **Tully put his uninjured arm around her. "I'm okay. Just a couple of stitches."**

 **Moffitt smiled as he walked past them to sit on one of the cots. "More like twelve. There was a bit of trouble apprehending the guilty party."**

 **Charley inspected the white bandage covering the stitched wound. "So, you caught the guy, huh?"**

 **Troy said, "Yep. He's locked up waiting to be shipped back to Benghazi."**

" **But why did he do it?"**

 **Hitch said, "How about we tell you the whole story over dinner. I'm starved and I'm sure you'd like to get out of here for a while."**

 **##################**

 **A week after returning to Ras Tanura, Charley was dropping some folders with Captain Boggs when he said, "I had a rather interesting conversation with Lt. Col. Phillips yesterday. He wanted me to express his thanks to you for a barrel of pickles that had arrived."**

 **Charley grinned. "Oh good. It got there. I was afraid the guys in the convoy would eat them along the way."**

" **Charley?"**

" **Yes, sir?"**

 **Captain Boggs looked at her quizzically. "You sent a barrel of pickles to a Lieutenant Colonel."**

" **Yes, sir. There were no pickles for my sandwich … and that's just not right."**

 **The captain smiled, wondering if he really wanted the full story. "No … no, Charley, it's not right."**


End file.
